This invention relates to beard, mustache, ear, and nose hair trimmers and, more particularly, to movable cutting elements for such trimmers.
During the last many years, individuals have been increasingly drawn to the advantages provided by electric shaver""s and electric hair trimmers. In general, the consuming public has found that the use of scissors, razors, and other cutting systems are extremely inconvenient for removing, trimming, or maintaining beards, mustaches, and hair lengths. In particular, cutting or trimming children""s hair is often difficult with prior art methods. In addition, with the ever-increasing time constraints and commitments individuals typically encounter, a fast and effective trimming or cutting system is most desirable.
Through the years, numerous alternate constructions have been created for hair trimmers, particularly suited for beards, mustaches, nose and ear hair. Most of these prior art systems employ similar cutting systems. Typically, one fixed blade and one movable blade cooperate to perform the hair or whisker cutting function.
In order to provide a hair trimmer which is capable of being used in a wide variety of alternate hair cutting situations, prior art systems employ a comb element associated with the hair trimmer which is movably adjustable relative to the cutting blades, in order to allow the user to control the length at which the hair fibers are cut. Unfortunately, prior art constructions have been incapable of providing an adjustable comb element which is easy to employ, while also assuring secure locked engagement of the comb element in any desired position.
Typically, in these prior art constructions, the comb element is either extremely difficult to move or to adjust between its alternate positions. Alternatively, in those prior art systems where movement of the comb element is capable of being achieved with reasonable ease or convenience, the comb element is not securely retained in any desired position. Instead, the comb element easily returns to its original position, whenever any pressure is applied to the comb element.
This unwanted movement of the comb element is extremely difficult for the user to endure, since the user is attempting to cut the beard, mustache, or hair fibers to a specific length. In this regard, whenever the position of the comb element moves during use, the hair fibers are cut to a substantially different length and the desired uniformity or consistency is lost.
In attempting to eliminate these problems, many prior art systems have been developed which are specifically constructed with cutting blades having narrow cutting surfaces, in order to allow consumers to obtain the detailed cutting desired for beards and mustaches, and for cutting and trimming nose and ear hair. Although such prior art systems have been successful in satisfying the various needs of consumers, no universal cutting or trimming system has been developed which satisfies all of the typical needs of a user. As a result, multiple cutting systems are required, causing consumers to incur substantially added cost and maintenance difficulties.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a beard and mustache trimmer system which is easy to employ and incorporates two separate and independent blade assemblies of different widths for enabling any desired area to be cut.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beard and mustache trimmer system having the characteristic features described above which enables the user to quickly and easily switch between either blade assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beard and mustache trimmer system having the characteristic features described above wherein the blade assemblies are formed on a cutting blade module which is rotatable relative to the support base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a beard and mustache trimmer system having the characteristic features described above wherein the cutter blade module is removable from the base.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
By employing the present invention, all of the difficulties and drawbacks found in the prior art are completely eliminated and an easily employed, dependable, reliable, multi-purpose beard/mustache and nose/ear hair trimming system is achieved. In accordance with the present invention, a dual cutting head module is provided which is constructed for precisely cutting beards and mustaches in a wide variety of alternate widths using one cutting blade, while also trimming and cutting nose/ear hair using a second cutting blade. As a result, a single cutting system is achieved, whereas prior art systems require multiple, separate, and independent cutting systems.
In the present invention, a single support base is employed which incorporates a drive system constructed for cooperative driving engagement with a removable and/or pivotable dual cutting blade head member. In the preferred construction, the dual cutting blade head member incorporates a first cutting blade formed thereon which is constructed for providing the desired beard/mustache trimming capabilities, while also incorporating a smaller, more narrow cutting blade formed on the opposed end thereof, specifically constructed for cutting and trimming nose/ear hair.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the dual cutting blade head member is constructed for removable mounted engagement with the support base, as well as being arcuately pivotable relative thereto, enabling either of the two desired cutting blades to be moved into the operating position whenever desired by the user. In addition, the user is also able to completely remove the dual cutting blade head member from the support base for cleaning and maintenance, as well as for selecting the desired cutting end to be employed. As a result, ease of operation and multi-purpose use is realized.
In an alternate embodiment, the dual cutting blade head member is mounted to the support base for pivotable movement only. In this way, the desired multi-purpose use and operation ease is provided, with reduced simplicity in manufacturing.
In order to achieve the multipurpose, dual cutting trimming system of the present invention, the single support base incorporates a drive motor and a movable drive system which is selectively engageable and disengageable from the dual blade head member. In this way, the desired cutting blade can be selected and easily operated by activating the motor contained in the support base. In addition, once the dual blade head member has been employed, its quick and easy removability from the support base enables the cutting blades to be quickly and easily cleaned whenever required.
In the preferred construction of the present invention, the support base incorporates a locking member which securely affixes the removable dual blade head member to the support base when desired or, alternatively, secures the pivotable dual blade head member in either of its two alternate positions. In addition, when removability is sought, the removable embodiment provides for the simple movement of a single release button to allow the dual blade cutting head to be removed from the support base.
Furthermore, in both embodiments, the release member also engages and disengages the drive arm connected to the drive motor. As a result, the single activation button assures that the removable cutting blade head member, or the pivotable cutting head member is securely mounted to the drive motor whenever the cutting head member is positioned in direct mounted engagement with the support base in a desired position.
In both preferred embodiments, the dual blade cutting head member is capable of being rotated in position when securely mounted to the support base. As a result, the particular cutting blades to be employed is quickly and easily selected. Furthermore, to assure that complete positioning of the cutting blades is achieved, position alignment zones are formed in the support base for enabling the cutting head to be pivoted and mounted in position with the support base, in the precisely desired location.
As is evident from the foregoing detailed disclosure, the present invention achieves a single product which enables two separate and independent cutting blades to be selectively movable into an operating position for allowing the user to cut or trim a beard or mustache using one cutting blade and then quickly and easily switch to a second cutting blade for trimming nose and ear hair. As result, a single system is employed for achieving what previously could only be achieved using multiple, separate units.
The invention accordingly comprises an article of manufacture possessing the features, properties, and the relation of elements which will be exemplified in the article hereinafter described, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.